Importance of literary elements such as foreshadowing on the development of the plot.
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Chapter 1-4 “black eyes withdraw so suspiciously under their brows” Pg. 3 Imagery -This phrasing was carefully crafted to illustrate a vivid picture of Heathcliff for readers. Bronte frequently uses clear diction to create an image which make her works very interesting and deep. “chatter of tongues, and a clatter of culinary utensils” Pg. 5 Diction and imagery -This phrasing again creates a vivid picture of the meal. Readers can see this phrase and imagine their presence at Wuthering Heights. This technique is very valuable, making stories more realistic and thus more enjoyable. “red under-lip pushed out, like a child’s ready to cry.” Pg. 10 Imagery “thick brown curls were rough and uncultivated, his whiskers encroached bearishly over his cheeks, and his hands were embrowned like those of a common labourer: still his bearing was free, almost haughty,” Pg. 11 Diction and imagery -Brontë carefully chose this diction to further illustrate the character Heathcliffe.this introduction of the rough and scrappy Heathcliffe sets the stage for further negative aspects of his personality. “it is strange how custom can mould our tastes and ideas:” Pg. 11 Foreshadowing -This quote foreshadows and referers to the bahavior of Heathcliff. His customs molded him as a child and has he grows older he is more likely to become stubborn and pushy about his beliefs. Chapter 5-8 “In the course of time Mr. Earnshaw began to fail. He had been active and healthy, yet his strength left him suddenly; and when he was confined to the chimney-corner he grew grievously irritable” Pg. 43 Foreshadowing -This passage is foreshadowing the death of mr. Earnshaw. “So, from the very beginning, he bred bad feeling in the house; and at Mrs. Earnshaw’s death, which happened in less than two years after,” Pg. 48 Foreshadowing -this quote serves as foreshadowing and background. Heathcliffe bred bad feelings in the house making his family hate him, but also making him hate life at home. Because of this Hindley and Heathcliffe will continue to have issues throughout their life, and Heathcliffe will have problems with the influence his "home" had on him. “He had room in his heart only for two idols—his wife and himself:” Pg. 67 Foreshadowing -this is foreshadowing and giving some background to Hindley's lifestyle choice. He only has room for himself and his idols and of course his wife. Because of this Hindley will always be negative. Chapter 9-12 “so he shall never know how I love him: and that, not because he’s handsome, Nelly, but because he’s more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same” Pg. 102 Foreshadowing -this quote furthers the plot of the love interest between Heathcliffe and Catherine. She goes so far to say that her soul is made of the same as his. This love interest complicates the story further because even though Catherine Chapter 13-16 “loose white dress, with a light shawl over her shoulders” Pg. 167 foreshadowing -This image is a peaceful and resting image. It reminds readers of an angel, foreshadowing the death if Catherine. Hopefully Catherine will go peacefully into heaven. “dreamy and melancholy softness;” Pg. 168 diction -This diction has a soft tone and further illustrates the softness of Catherine at this state of near death Chapter 17-20 “I’ll crush his ribs in like a rotten hazel-nut before I cross the threshold! If I don’t floor him now, I shall murder him some time; so, as you value his existence, let me get at him!” Pg. 148 Foreshadowing -This quote foreshadows the building rage of Heathcliff. It also shows the reprecussions of Heathcliffs upbringing. Because of the lack of love and compassion in Heathcliffs family, he never learned to deal with disappointment or injustice. When Catherine breaks his heart, Heathcliff goes into complete rage, not able to control his emotions, because that's all he knows how to do. “may you not rest as long as I am living; you said I killed you—haunt me, then! The murdered do haunt their murderers, I believe.” Pg. 213 Foreshadowing -This quote clearly foreshadows the haunting of Catherine. Heathcliff is so devastated by her death he invites her to haunt him for the rest of his life, in hope of spending more time around her. This quote could explain the dreams Lockwood had. Chapter 21-24 “I love him better than myself, Ellen; and I know it by this: I pray every night that I may live after him; because I would rather be miserable than that he should be: that proves I love him better than myself.” Pg. 293 Foreshadowing -this quote is foreshadowing tradgeties. Brontë had a rough home life and uses this to influence her writing. She creates a close connection connection between Edgar and Catherine, to later upset readers when Edagr dies. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.